Miniature devices for control or analysis of fluids formed of silicon or the like, also known as microdevices, have been produced using the techniques of integrated electronic circuit chip processing. Such devices, for example, are utilized for gas chromatography as taught in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 330,246 filed Mar. 29, 1989, (Goedert) of the present assignee. A device receives fluids, typically a carrier gas and an injected sample, for valving, analysis or other processing in the microdevice.
A problem is making a fluid-flow connection for the device to receive and/or exit the fluid. Currently connections are made by bonding small tubes directly to the devices, a technique that is tricky and does not allow for easy interchanging of components. Since miniature fluid devices are particularly useful in extreme ranges of temperatures, a particular requirement is withstanding moderate high temperatures such as 400.degree. C. Also, in such devices designed for gas chromatography, chemical resistance against corrosive sample compounds is needed. Ordinary bonding with polymer cement is not satisfactory for such conditions. Polymers, including epoxies and polyimides lose mechanical strength as temperature increases. Polymers readily oxidize in air and also decrease in strength with time.
Connectors for ordinary size fixtures are well know, such as structures incorporating elastomer o-rings and brass ferrule shells that are slid over tubes. However miniature fluid devices have particular problems as indicated above, not solved by conventional connecting structures.
Therefore an object of the invention is to provide a novel fluid microdevice assembly with a fluid connection to a miniature fluid processing device. Other objects are to provide such an assembly with an easily interchangeable fluid connection, elevated temperature capability, and chemical corrosion resistance.